Silent Dangers
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Twins. What trouble follows a set of twins who are transfering, sort of, from The Acadamey to Hogwarts to witness the TriWizard Tournament. And What kind of fun ensues when they meet the Weasley Twins. Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hi there, so I have redirected my attentions to Harry Potter, due to my sisters insane ramblings always reminding me of it. Happier note I finally finished the 4th book and it only took me 4 years (I started reading it, put it down lost it, packed up my room, found it, moved, then go busy with life and finished it just the other day). Laugh all you want but I'm proud of myself (not entirely but whatever). This story will probably follow the movies more than the book, though there are things from the book that I think should stay, i.e. Padma Patil being a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor like the movie made it out. Also Harry giving the twins funding for their store at the end of the first part of this story, which will be after the 4th movie is over. I will probably follow through the 5th movie/book as well. I can't be certain about the 6th or 7th movie/books because I don't like that Fred dies :( he's my favorite twin.

**Sybil:** Well now aren't you informative.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Oh hush you. Where is that twin of yours?

**Sybil:** Around. I believe she's perparing for the trip, ya know packing her bag, as well as mine.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ah, makes sense then. Well I would like for you to do the disclaimer of this wonderful peace of writing.

**Sybil:** A'ight. **_JJ-Jefferu_** does not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor does she own the movies made based off the books, which were produced by Warner Bros. Hell she doesn't even own copies of the movies or books, though she has the seventh book. She does not own the actors who portrayed the characters from the works of Ms. Rowling. She however does own, though is not profiting from, this plotline, Sybil & Rosabelle Johnson, Christina & Charles Johnson, The Academy, and anything you are unfamiliar with. Any references to real people or places is purely an accident or intentional, which ever the case may be, she doe not own those about right?

**JJ-Jefferu:** That was perfect, it is becoming the disclaimer for all chapters. This is not the first chapter, it is a prologue. Please enjoy. The first chapter will follow shortly.

_**P.S. This is dedicated to my TWIN, best friend, and sanity keeper: sWeEt-T37**_

* * *

Prologue..

The lights flickered around every turn, every step into the hallway. The air was laced thick with tension, hints of fear and desperation, and held slight hints of magic. A single sound broke through the air, canceling out the hues of magic lingering in the atmosphere. A baby's crying could be heard throughout the space. There was no one coming to comfort the crying bundle, for there was no one around to hear its screams of distress. And just as quickly as it begun the crying stopped, silenced filled the air.

In the one room of the house that remained intact and unharmed, laid two babies wrapped tightly, or at least at one point, in separate blankets next to each other. The baby to the left side of the crib somehow managed to get one of their arms out of the blue blanket. The baby appeared to be comforting its partner beside it wrapped in a green blanket. The one in the green blanket's blue eyes were red and puffy; this was the one who had been crying.

The two babies, girls, were twins to be exact. There was nobody around for them to seek comfort in but the other. They were the only survivors of whatever massacre had taken place. All they had was each other. And from the scene in from of the rookie cop, it was probably all they needed: The steady presences of the other for peace.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **I don't expect anyting on this, no review or whatever, because this is just the prologue and I would be a horrible person if I demanded such a thing in such a short, insignifant thing. So no worries. Chapter one is coming up.


	2. Chapter 1:Faint Whispers

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hope the Prologue was to everyone's liking. It does play a part of this story.

**Sybil:** Let's get to the good stuff.

**JJ-Jefferu: **We will once the disclaimer has been said. GEORGE!

**George:** -apprates into room- Yes?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Do the disclaimer my good man.

**George:** -shrugs- **_JJ-Jefferu_** does not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor does she own the movies made based off the books, which were produced by Warner Bros. Hell she doesn't even own copies of the movies or books, though she has the seventh book. She does not own the actors who portrayed the characters from the works of Ms. Rowling. She however does own, though is not profiting from, this plotline, Sybil & Rosabelle Johnson, Christina & Charles Johnson, The Academy, and anything you are unfamiliar with. Any references to real people or places is purely an accident or intentional, which ever the case may be, she doe not own those either.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Wonderful, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Faint Whispers..

Temptation was all around, and in all shapes, sizes, colors, and hues. Especially today, as it was the Quidditch World Cup: People from all necks of the world had turned up for the one sport that the Wizarding world cherished above all others. I had never before wanted to open my mouth and speak as much as I had in the past thirty minutes since we arrived via port key. Walking along side my adopted father Charles, he was ex-military you see, but also used to work for the Ministry of Magic; London's branch. It was still a mystery to me as to why he and our adopted mother Christina had ever left their positions in the first place, my sister Sybil and I could never find a suitable explanation. Sybil was along with Christina, searching for an old friend.

"Charles," someone's voice calls from behind us. We halt in our movements and turn towards the person who called out my father's name. Charles smiled at the red haired man that was approaching in a vast speed, anxious would be my guess. He had two girls flanking behind him. From what I could observe the red haired girl was his daughter, while the brunette could be only describes as a friend. I just didn't think she shared enough resemblance to the man, regardless of who his wife was, to be any child of his.

"Arthur, it's been a while. How are you? And who are these two lovely young ladies you have with you?" Charles fires off questions before this man, Arthur, had a chance to respond. The name sounded familiar so I started to repeat it over and over in my head. '_Arthur, Arthur,'_

'_Arthur Weasley. Works for the Ministry dealings with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts._' Sybil's voice whispers in my head. I smile, all the questions made sense. Dad had been good friends with Arthur before he left the country.

"That it has. I am well, you appear to be doing well as ever. These two young ladies are Hermione Granger and my youngest Ginny. And who is this you have with you? You and Christina finally settle and have children?" Arthur replies looking me over. I was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans that tucked into my knee high converse and a black hoodie covering my Irish shirt. I was an Irish fan.

"This is Rosabelle, Chris and I adopted her and her sister about fifteen years ago. Though rarely will she respond to Rosabelle anymore. Goes by Belle or Rose," Charles explains to his old friend. I smile and wave at the three.

"Speaking of Chris, where is that lovely wife of yours at?" Arthur asks looking around, as if mom was just going to pop up out of nowhere.

"She and Sybil are around. Chris was looking for Amos, wanting to thank him for the invite as well as taking in the sights. Though I fear Sybil might not be having as much fun," he replies casting a look at me. I shake my head smiling. "Or not," he laughs. "Always was the weird one of the two," I glare playfully at him and push him, making his laughter increase. The trio looked between us confused. I pulled out my mini-notebook and purple pen from the pocket of my hoodie. I quickly scribble out something onto the page and then pass it to my dad after I finished.

_You might want to explain._

"Oh yes, Sybil can't enjoy the sights, but apparently can enjoy herself." Charles says as he calms down. The subject of Sybil's sight has always been a sore one for him. Blames himself.

"And why is that?" the smallest of the two girls, Ginny asks.

"Sybil lost her eye sight when she was six, 'bout ten years ago. Belle stopped talking around the same time as her sister gained a handicap. Though I honestly believe Belle hasn't spoken in years because of their connection. Her twin lost something, so she didn't think it fair her to be walking around at one-hundred percent." Charles explains, glancing at me as I shift my eyes down to the dirt. Charles may blame himself, but it was _my_ fault.

"She's a twin?" Arthur asked, when Charles nodded Arthur smiled. "They should meet mine. Are they identical as well?" He asked, enthusiasm rich in his voice.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" The brunette, Hermione asked a confused look upon her face.

"Before the accident we had a hard time telling them apart, even when they showed different personalities and such. But after it happened there is a noticeable difference between the girls, not just that Belle's hair is short as you see it now and Sybil's in quite long, but Sybil's eyes are glazed over due to her lack of vision." Charles clarifies to the confusion.

"Oh my, that's terrible. What happened, if you don't mind me asking." Arthur asked looking genuinely concerned. Dad had been right when he told us about Arthur, he had a big heart.

_I'm going to find mum and Sybil. Is that okay?_ I quickly scribble down and shove the paper in his hands. He nods.

"Be careful though," He tells me before turning to Arthur and explaining the tragic day Sybil lost her sight, part of why I haven't spoken. Pocketing my notebook and pen I open up my senses and feel for my twin. Charles and Chris thought it was weird that we always seemed to know where the other was, if the other was in pain (emotional or physical) and we could communicate without sight or words. Sybil had explained, or tried to explain, our theory of why this was. We have always been close, even as babies, but the face we are twins just makes our connection stronger.

We followed quickly behind our adoptive parents, it was dark out. The Quidditch match had yet to begin and Christina got a phone call and the emotion quickly drained from her face. We had just enough time to grab our matching bags from the tent before we were rushed out and followed closely behind our parents to the Weasley tent.

"Arthur," Charles said to the man I met earlier.

"Charles, Christina, what do I owe this unexpected visit?" He asked confused, seeing Sybil and I standing behind them carrying our bags.

"We have an emergency and would like you to look after the girls. I wouldn't ask but-," Arthur interrupts Christina.

"It's fine." Arthur looks at the two of us and motions towards the tent entrance. "Why don't you two go inside while I sort this out with your parents?" Arthur asks. I nod and pull Sybil into the tent behind me.

While the adults exchanged words about this emergency, we entered the tent. For whatever reason our parents trusted us with Arthur, who to us was a stranger, and a member of the London's Ministry, which is something I was beginning to think was behind while our parents left in the first place. Not that he, himself, was bad, but whatever had landed us in the Weasley tent was extremely bad.

The inside of the tent was much bigger than us, but then again we had four people against the Weasley's seven. Two people were sitting at the table with their feet propped up onto it, they stood when they noticed us enter. As soon as they stepped down, into better lighting, I could make out that like us, identical twins, and judging from their red hair these were the twin Mr. Weasley had wanted us to meet. If I had to take any kind of guess at their age, I would say that if they are our age, sixteen, then they must be seventeen. With the way the two were dressed, their favorite pass time must be trying to confuse people and see who knew who the real them was. There was a slight difference in their appearance, but it was hardly noticeable. The twin to the left's hair was slightly styled differently than his twin standing beside him, his hair had a bit more of a flip to it, which was probably due to a slightly different cut down to his hair.

Sybil's attention was turned to the twin on the right, directly in front of me. Her eyes were hidden beneath a pair of dark tinted sunglasses; people were always uneasy around her when they noticed she was blind.

"I'm George, this is my other half Fred." He introduced. "And who might you two be?" I took a breath, ready to speak my first word in ten years, something about today was just egging me to speak, when Arthur came in the tent. His facial expression gave nothing away.

"Ah, good boys you've met Sybil and Rosabelle," Arthur says with a smile. Guess he really did want us to meet. "Let me get the rest of the family and I will explain what is going on," and with that said he went towards the left, which I just noticed was a room.

"Well wasn't that interesting?" Sybil said turning to me and making a face. I smile and pull her towards the couch. "You were about to saying something," she asked looking at my still standing form.

'_As a matter of fact I was. Something about today is compelling my to speak._' I tell my sister.

"So," George, the one spoke earlier started.

"The," Fred, whose voice I noticed was a bit deeper than his twin, another thing that if carefully examined told them apart, spoke.

"Both,"

"Of,"

"You are twins," they finish in unison. I smile as they were both on either side of me now and nod.

"That is right," Sybil started. "How did you guess?"

"Our dad," George starts taking a seat next to the sitting twin. "Told us about a pair of twins he wanted us to meet." I laugh and smile. Arthur Weasley was really a whole another kind of a man.

"You don't speak much do you?" Fred's voice asks from behind me. Where I just now noticed was another couch. I shake my head and pull out my pen and notebook and quickly scribble something on it for him.

_I haven't talked in ten years. Since my sister lost her sight. Please do not read the next part aloud, for I am going to tell you why. I blame myself for her loss of vision. I had been really mad that day, we hadn't been told about magic yet and our adoptive parents rarely used it then, and were wishing hard that the lights would just burst and then there'd be no more light. I was trying to sleep and Sy was drawing. And suddenly the room went dark and Sybil was screaming._

Fred's eyes locked with mine when he finished reading it.

"Haven't spoken since your sister went blind," Fred said, still looking at me. I look away and sat down next to him on the couch facing our twins. We all sat like that for a few minutes and Arthur walked back in followed by Hermione and Ginny, but two boys too.

"This is Ron, my youngest boy, and his friend Harry Potter," I nod and notice he was looking at my sister and me as if he was waiting to be attacked. We weren't going to attack him, but we did know _who_ he was. Who didn't in the magical community. "Boys this is Sybil and Rosabelle," Arthur then launched into an explanation that something came up at work for our parents and had to leave to take care of it. And that we were to remain with the Weasley's until they came and collected us. After George and Sybil began to talk with Ron and Ginny. While Hermione and Harry sat listening, Mr. Weasley was pacing the room, something on his mind.

"You know it's not your fault," Fred said to me, startling me making me jump. I turn to him and give him a questioning look. "That she lost her sight, she doesn't blame you. So you should probably stop blaming yourself." I smile at him.

"You're right," I whisper, the first words I had spoken and they were to Fred Weasley, a complete and total stranger to me.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed this. And if there are errors, I will fix them as soon as either A) I get **TrappedinaPhoto** to read over it, or B) you guys tell me?

**Sybil:** Please review, it would make her happy.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I am not forcing anyone too, as long as someone at least alerts it once in a while I'm good. I am not going to be one of those writers who with holds updates due to reviews. Though they encourage me to, I wouldn't do that to you guys. I hate having to do that.


	3. Chapter 2: Well this is Different…

**JJ-Jefferu:** Here is the second chapter. Sorry if there are grammar errors or misspellings. I didn't get this read over. I'm posting it from my twin.

**RosaBelle:** -walks in- Disclaimer time. **_JJ-Jefferu_** does not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor does she own the movies made based off the books, which were produced by Warner Bros. Hell she doesn't even own copies of the movies or books, though she has the seventh book. She does not own the actors who portrayed the characters from the works of Ms. Rowling. She however does own, though is not profiting from, this plotline, Sybil & Rosabelle Johnson, Christina & Charles Johnson, The Academy, and anything you are unfamiliar with. Any references to real people or places is purely an accident or intentional, which ever the case may be, she doe not own those either.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Well this is Different….

It has been a month since the Quidditch World Cup and it was a few days before term, at The Academy, was supposed to start. Neither Sybil nor I had been back to school shopping, it was weird, mom never let us get this close to term starting without getting our materials. We were entering our sixth year; it was supposed to be a busy, packed year of preparing us for our seventh year along with our careers after school.

"Girls," Christina said, catching our attentions, I had been nose deep in my book. She was leaning on the door frame of our shared master bedroom.

"Yes mum," Sybil said closing her sketch pad. Yes I will agree it's odd seeing a blind person drawing, but it was her vice when we were kids and it stuck. I asked her about it once and she told me that she may be blind but it was still her favorite thing to do.

"Are your trunks packed for the year?" We nod. "Good, let's get going. And put your uniforms on, the both of you are already late." And with that she turns and leaves. Her heels clank against the stairs as she goes down them, it's a wonder we didn't hear her come up.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Sybil asks me, fishing out her uniform.

'_Not the faintest idea. Best do as asked though'_ I tell her using our connection. I copy her actions and pull out my uniform, it consisted of a black ruffle uniform skirt, a blood red button up short sleeved blouse, with a purple undershirt, and my Alpha patched black blazer. The Academy was a Gothic style school, from the architecture to the style of clothes the students and staff wear.

"Great minds think alike," Sybil comments after we are both changed. Both of us chose a purple undershirt and red leggings. See, like Hogwarts, The Academy was divided into four classes (houses): Alpha would be our form of Gryffindor, Beta- Ravenclaw, Theta- Hufflepuff, and Gamma- Slytherin. Why those were the names chosen for our classes, I wouldn't know, I skipped over the boring details in our schools history. The only colors we shared with Hogwarts were that Alpha was red like Gryffindor and Gamma was green like Slytherin. The other two classes were orange (Beta) and purple (Theta).

"Come on girls, now." Christina's irritated voices calls up the stairs. I laugh while slipping on my boots and waltz out of the room.

Walking down the stairs took less than a minute. Our parents were standing at the base of the stairs looking at us; their expression was one I couldn't quite understand.

"Took you long enough," Charles says walking towards a dingy boot. It reminded me of the port key we used for the World Cup. So I wonder if that was what it was, and why we would be traveling by port key instead of the floo network.

'_Sheesh, what crawled up his-'_I started thinking to my sister, but I stopped when Christina started to speak.

"Your trunks and books for the year will be sent later, but first we need to get you to Hogwarts,"

"Why are we going to Hogwarts? And why are we just now hearing about this?" Sybil started firing off questions confused.

Charles and Christina shared a glance at each other before sighing. Christina takes a seat in the chair and looks at Charles, who nods to her.

"Despite The Academy being overlooked for the TriWizard Tournament, the both of you are going to observe…" Christina trails off then looks to her husband to finish.

"Plus there's some stuff going on that we'd prefer you to be safe. Hogwarts will be that and more. Besides your Uncle would like to see you for the holidays, that is if you can find the time. Possible see you during a Hogsmeade visit." Charles said. My eyes light up, it has been years since we'd seen him. I was defiantly making arrangements to see him.

"We are just doing it to protect you. We love you like our own and would hate for anything bad to happen to you both," Christina says looking between us; she looked to be on the verge of shedding tears.

'_This is serious then isn't it? Especially to bring _him_ into it,'_ I ask my sister.

'_Yes and I have to say I'm a bit worried,' _She said with worry lacing her thoughts.

**~!~**

Pushing the doors open, a satisfied smirk graces my features, an identical one covers Sybil's. The entire population of Hogwarts, as well as the students from the other two schools, turned to us. Our school, The Academy, had been denied entry due to the lack of eligible witches and wizards able to compete, we were still a bit young and had not many older students; Sybil and I were among the oldest at our school. But Chris told us that it had been arranged for us to observe. Plus it was "safer" for us here, whatever that was supposed to mean.

Walking down the center of the Great Hall, I noticed that people were gawking at our uniform. Now Sybil and I were wearing the exact same version of our uniform. We had changed from our respectable shirts and put on our long sleeved crimson blouses, had on our vests, and changed our red leggings to the grey ones; our feet though were clad in black and white low tops.

As we walked past a familiar set of twins, my smirk changes to a smile. I nudge one of them and continue walking towards the staff table. Dumbledore smiles at us.

"Ah, glad you two could finally join us," Dumbledore says to us, I smile as Sybil responds.

"Well you see Professor; it was hard finding our way from the Common Room. Hogwarts is a lot bigger than The Academy is, ya know." Dumbledore smiled to us and then winked at me.

"Well now that the both of you have arrived, we can continue. Please go have a seat with the Weasley's at the Gryffindor table." He shoes us off towards said table. The whole way to where they were sitting I couldn't help but to smile. I push between the twins and pull down Sybil as I sit beside Fred.

"But of course you can make yourself comfortable Belle," Fred jokes pushing me a bit, in turn I stick my tongue out at him.

"You know them?" Ron asks, looking from the twins to us. I raise a brow at him. Seriously, we just met/saw each other a few weeks ago.

"Yes, met 'em at the World Cup," Fred told his brother with a look mirroring mine.

"Ya know he's not very bright," Sybil says smiling.

"Never was that one. Always wonder how he made it this far," George replies in a serious tone, which causes us to laugh.

"Quiet you four," Ginny hisses at us. "Back together for two minutes and already you are starting problems,"

"Not our fault," George starts.

"It's not every day-"Fred says and then pauses.

"We have the Johnson twins-"George continues.

"With us, who are just like us"

"But girls," George finishes. Ginny glares at them.

"Be quiet, Dumbledore is about to finish his speech," Ginny turns her attention back to Dumbledore. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to Dumbledore.

"Now that our final quests have arrived: The Johnson twins, from The Academy, in the states. I can give the floor to Barty Crotch of the Ministry." Dumbledore stepped back and gave way for a shorter man with a brown hair, hidden under a hat, and a mustache.

"Now the Ministry has placed an age restriction on the tournament. For safety reasons, no student under the age of seventeen may enter," the whole hall erupts in outraged cries from the students. The loudest, due to where I was sitting, was from Fred and George.

"That's rubbish," they yelled together. It caused me to start laughing, which lead to coughing. Fred turned to me, attention caught by the coughing.

"You alright? Need a glass of water?" Fred asks worriedly, handing me his cup after I nodded. The lack of fluids consumed by to me today, plus lack of sound I usually make, is what lead to my coughing.

"Thanks," I whisper. For some reason Fred Weasley, keeps making me talk.

Shock took over his face. It was now the second time I had spoken to him, and I explained that I haven't spoke to anyone, even my own twin, verbally since I was six. I don't know what it was about Fred Weasley, but something about him made me want to talk to him, and start talking again. I also had a pretty good feeling that he was going to be the reason I started speaking again. I give it until Halloween, before I'm talking all the time.

"Why are you two here?" Hermione asks turning towards us. I nudge Sybil, a signal that I wanted to say something, and took out a piece of parchment and a quill from pocket. I scribble something onto it and pass it across the table to her. It was a cliff notes version of why we are here. I place the quill in my hair as Hermione reads it aloud.

"It says: The Academy was one of the dozen schools considered for the tournament. However, due to our lack of, of age witches/wizards. Furthermore our parents said we would be safer here than there," she looks at us.

"That and the school thought Hogwarts would challenge us. So we are here to spend our sixth and possibly seventh years here. Besides our biological parents once walked these halls. And Belle wants to see our Uncle." Sybil adds and takes food from George's plate.

"Your real parents? You mean Chris and Charles aren't your real parents?" George speaks up. I look around Sybil and at George nodding.

Taking the parchment back from Hermione and my quill from my hair, and scribbling on the now blank piece of parchment. It was a gift from my God father (the man I call Uncle, explained to us why we were with the Johnson's and not him. He didn't want us hurt) so that I wouldn't continue to waste so much parchment.

When I finish I slide the paper to my left, to Fred. He looks at it and his eyes scan the parchment as he reads. When he finishes he looks up at me and nods. I nudge him and mouth 'read it'. He laughs.

"We don't know anything about our dad. But from the fact our Uncle says school is how our parents met, plus a few pictures of them together, ones saved from the house we were found in. We reckon that he isn't aware of our existence, he was in known of our pictures from when we were born." Fred reads to everyone.

"So you are originally from around here?" Ron asks, finally catching on to everything. I nod as Sybil takes over.

"Yes, but Chris and Charles adopted us before they left London for the U.S. when we were a little over a year old. So until the World Cup it had been 15 years since we have been here,"

"What's it like?" Ginny asks.

"What's, what like?" Sybil asks the youngest Weasley.

"The U.S."

"Different. Muggles and Witches/Wizards live together. Though the Muggles are ignorant to our use of magic, there are too many other problems in the country to worry about."

"Sounds heavenly," Harry comments before pulling Hermione and Ron into a private conversation, about something I didn't care for.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3:  Troublesome Start

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here's a much needed update for this story. Sorry for not updating before now I had to rewrite this chapter plus get it proofed and blah blah blah stuff you really could careless about.

**Fred:** Disclaimer time. _JJ-Jefferu_ does not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. She NOW owns copies of the movies, her mom went on a spree when the Deathly Hallows Part I came out. she doesn't even own copies of the movies or books, though she has the seventh book. She does not own the actors who portrayed the characters from the works of Ms. Rowling. She however does own, though is not profiting from, this plotline, Sybil & Rosabelle Johnson, Christina & Charles Johnson, The Academy, and anything you are unfamiliar with. Any references to real people or places is purely an accident or intentional, which ever the case may be, she doe not own those either.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please enjoy, thanks to my sissy, **sWeEt-T37**, for inspiration and **TrappedinaPhoto** for taking time to not only proof this but the rest of my fics.

* * *

Chapter 3: Troublesome Start….

First day of term wasn't for another four days, meaning it was Friday, classes were starting Monday. The sun was shining and it was still slightly warm, but I could feel the change in the air. Sybil and I had decided to go exploring the grounds today. It was more for her sake than mine. She needed to be familiar with her surroundings, as I would not always be with her; I believe we will have some different classes this term. It would take a few rounds around the castle for Sybil to be completely comfortable to navigate around the school without guidance. Dumbledore had given us our own room, seeing as we are not Hogwarts students; at least not yet. The room looked just the same as the ones the rest of the students stayed in expect it was a smaller and had two beds instead of five that we had made into bunk beds. Always wanted them, but Chris and Charles thought regular beds were better.

After dressing in a simple pair of black jeans and a purple stripped tank top under a flannel button up shirt, sliding on a pair of black flats and snagging a quick breakfast, we decided to start our journey of learning the grounds. One place, that the both of us agreed, to steer clear of was the Slytherin part of the dungeon. I dreaded Monday; when term was to begin, my very first class would be Potions with Professor Snape. He unsettled me, with the looks he would cast Sybil and I in the Great Hall. It was a cross between loathing and an emotion that was eluding me, even Sybil couldn't describe it to me. It was like he knew us, but it was more likely he knew our parents. I wanted to ask him about it, but the thought scared me. So I was debating asking my uncle about it.

"LUNA," a soft voice called out. Looking for the source of the voice, I stop when my eyes caught sight of a tiny blonde with waist length hair, wearing a pair of orange shorts over leggings and a red long sleeved shirt.

"Are you looking for somebody?" Sybil asks the girl as we reach her. Stopping directly in front of her, she looks at us.

"Yes, but it seems I can't locate her." She starts then looks us over. "You two are the twins from The Academy, right?"

"Yeah, that would be us. I'm Sybil and this is my Rosabelle. Though she will not tell you but she prefers to be called Belle. She hasn't spoken since I lost my sight." Sybil introduces us, to the still unnamed girl. I smile at her and wave. She returns the gesture.

"I'm Carmella. I'm in Ravenclaw." Carmella introduces herself. "I have noticed that the pair of you are mighty chummy with the Weasley twins and their sister. Know them well?" Carmella points out her observation. A lot of people had been asking the same thing. We did seem pretty tight with the twins.

"Not really," Sybil starts. "We just met them at the World Cup right before the start of term. We just clicked, I guess you could say."

"Ah, from what I heard it was a brilliant match. Well until the Death Eaters showed up." I nod at her and produce my _talking_ method and scribble on it and hand it to her.

_Terrifying. Had we not been with the twins and Ginny, who knows what might have happened to us._

"I would bet. I'm actually glad I spent the summer with my cousins. One is a metamorphmagus and is helping me out." Carmella replied, handing me my parchment back.

"Does that make you are one, as well?" Sybil asked.

"Sort of," Carmella shakes her head and disappointment laced her voice and her mood instantly changed from happy.

"What do you mean 'Sort of'?"

"Unlike most metamorphmagus' I can't change my entire appearance. Just my hair and eye color," Carmella told us, making our confusion evaporate.

'_Most save her a fortune on dying her hair.'_ I told my twin.

"Belle says: You must save a fortune on hair dye. Must be great. Our parents won't let us dye our hair." Sybil says.

My prediction of dreading the first of term, due to Potions, more specifically DOUBLE Potions, came true. It went horrible. Professor Snape seemed to have a personal vendetta against me, but he absolutely adored Sybil. It was kind of weird if you asked me or observed it happening. But he was aware that my _handicap_ wasn't like Sybil's. That I wasn't without a voice, but chose to stop using it because of the guilt. After all it was my fault she lost her sight and I felt it was unfair that she was without her sight and I was at one hundred percent. Snape had been quick to punish me for my neglecting and downright refusal to verbally speak with him. It made my blood boil. I was certain that Potions would no longer be my favorite class and naturally did well in, but one I was forcing myself to excel at.

**/Flashback/**

"**Ms. Johnson," Professor Snape said stopping in front of the table Sybil and I had been sitting at with Carmella and another girl Adele.**

"**Yes Professor?" Sybil responses. But I had a sinking feeling that the Potions Master was talking to me, and not her.**

"**Not you Sybil. I was talking to the visually inclined Ms. Johnson." Professor Snape stated sharply. I quickly scribble onto my enchanted parchment with my quil.**

_**Yes Professor. **_

**He looks at it and snorts.**

"**When I call upon you, I expect you to answer. Not write on a piece of parchment and presume that it is an acceptable form of communication. Is that clear?" I nod at him. "I asked you a question Ms. Johnson." He snipes, glaring at me. Again I nod at him, his glare intensifies. "Detention, maybe that will teach-"**

"**That's not fair, Professor." Fred shouted.**

"**And why is that Mr. Weasley?" Snape snarls, turning his attention off of me and placing it on Fred.**

"**She hasn't spoken since she was six. Having her do so now, all of a sudden, would do more harm than good!" Fred shouts.**

"**Is that so?" Snape presses,**

"**Yes,"**

"**Then Mr. Weasley, I will see you in detention along side Ms. Johnson."**

**/END/**

Fred had gotten himself a detention because he stood up for me. I thought it was a sweet gesture. Out of everyone at Hogwarts, Fred was my favorite person. Carmella was quickly becoming my best friend though. Lately, since we got to Hogwarts, Fred and I would just sit in the Common Room and talk. It also seemed that our other halves had taken a shine to the other and were exploring a relationship. Sybil, for a blind girl, was very self-asserted and went for something she wanted. And currently that meant George Weasley. From our shared link I knew nothing short of death would pry Sybil away from George, unless she was trying to protect him. There was this air around them, a bond had formed between them. It was suppose to be a rare bond, from what research I had done on it. Their bond was forged with ancient and long since forgotten magic. Soul mates, is what they were. They completed each other.

"How were your lessons?" Ginny asked as I took the empty seat to her left at the Gryffindor table. I groaned and began to write her a brief summary.

_Awful, I have only had one lesson so far and it was double Potions. And I have already landed myself in detention because I refused to speak. Fred stood up for me and landed himself in the same detention with me._

I push the paper toward her and she quickly reads it.

"Why would he try to get you to speak? You haven't spoken in ten years. Couldn't that cause damage to your vocal chords? You would need to start small and work your way up to speaking normally again, right?" Ginny asks, starting to ramble off. I smile at the third year Weasley.

_That's what Fred said, excluding the last part, to land him in detention with me._

"Aw, he stood up for you." Ginny gushes. I blush and look away from her. Her eyes were reeling with rapidly changing emotions.

_It's not like that. We are just friends._

"Sure. That's how it starts. The next thing you know you'll be like Sybil and George." Thankfully I was saved from Ginny going any further by Fred plopping down beside me while George and Sybil sat across from us smiling. I looked over to Fred, his cheeks were slightly pink.

"So," George says smiling. I give him a look that clearly said 'what' and waited for him to continue. "Fred tells me that I missed something interesting in Potions class today." That's right, for some reason, unknown to any of us Fred included; George wasn't in class. It was weird.

_Are you expecting me to tell you about it? Because if Fred's faint blush is anything to go by you know all about it and you probably had been teasing him on the way to the Great Hall. It's easy to understand why you were picking on him. I mean he did stand up to Snape on my behalf._

I thrust the paper to my sister and her hip attachment. The amusement on George's face increases as Sybil gives me a knowing smile.

'_Yeah, that's exactly why.'_ Her voice floated into my head.

"Don't get them started. We won't be able to get them to shut up once you do." Fred whispers after I passed the paper to our twins. I look at him confused and whisper softly back.

"What do you mean?"

"Those two are up to something."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: ** I hope you liked it and I'm not sure when I'll be updating this one again.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprising the Masses

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here is the next installment of Silent Dangers.

**Fred:** Disclaimer time. _JJ-Jefferu_ does not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. She NOW owns copies of the movies, her mom went on a spree when the Deathly Hallows Part I came out. she doesn't even own copies of the movies or books, though she has the seventh book. She does not own the actors who portrayed the characters from the works of Ms. Rowling. She however does own, though is not profiting from, this plotline, Sybil & Rosabelle Johnson, Christina & Charles Johnson, The Academy, and anything you are unfamiliar with. Any references to real people or places is purely an accident or intentional, which ever the case may be, she doe not own those either.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please enjoy, thanks to my sissy, **sWeEt-T37**, for inspiration and **TrappedinaPhoto** for taking time to not only proof this but the rest of my fics.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprising the Masses.**

The air outside was chilling. Halloween was right around the corner. A week tops. During the past couple weeks, Fred and I have been working on getting me use to my voice for long periods of times. So far we got up to an hour and a half without any pain. I am hoping my vocal chords will be back to normal soon. Today marked the first official trip to Hogsmead and Fred was literally dragging me from the Castle.

"Fred," I whisper, trying to get his attention. But between the wind and the loudness of the excited students I knew Fred couldn't hear me. I stopped, or rather I tried, but Fred was stronger than me. So instead of stopping I ran into Fred's back. At least I got his attention and Fred halted in his steps. Fred looked over his shoulder at me.

"What is it?" Fred asks.

"Can you please slow down," I plead in a small, gentle voice. Fred nods and starts to walk, instead of dragging me, towards our destination; which I still didn't know where we were going. Fred moved his grip down from my arm to my hand. I smiled at the gesture.

"You're sister and George are going to be meeting us at the Three Broomsticks, right before we head back to the school. But until then it will be just the two of us." Fred tells me, still not alluding to where we are going. A blush crept its way across my face but if someone were to ask. I would deny it.

"And just where is it that we are going?"

"Shrieking Shack,"

It took us a good ten minutes to reach the Shrieking Shack. To me the sights along the way made the journey pass by quickly. The leaves were starting to change. I always loved this time of the year, when the leaves changed from the different shades of green to the yellows, oranges, browns, and the reds. It reminded me of how different people can become as the seasons change. It was a weird analogy, but that's why Autumn was my favorite season.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked Fred as he opened the door to the shack, holding it open as I walked through.

"Might have, but I'm getting you to speak more," Fred says, I roll my eyes.

"Right, because I have such a magnificent voice that everyone is dying to hear." I tell him, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well I like the sound of your voice. It's a bit softer and gentler than Sybil's. So I for one am glad to have gotten you to talk." My cheeks redden at his words. Fred was sweet.

"Right, um," I didn't know how to respond as I sat on the fourth stair, not looking at my favorite twin. Fred laughs, causing me to look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"You," Fred says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"How so," I ask, getting back onto my feet, standing up on the second step, so I was standing eye level with Fred.

"You're just so cute when you're embarrassed." Fred answers stepping up so he was directly in front of me; his ankles resting against the bottom of the stairs.

"And how is that funny, Mr. Weasley?" I ask, hands on my hip staring into his eyes. "So the fact that I'm cute when embarrassed makes you laugh? It's a good thing you don't find me cute al-," but before I could finish Fred pulls me forward and crashes his lips against mine. Stunned I don't kiss back. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, Fred pulls back but kept his grip on my arms.

"Finished," Fred asks. I blush and look away.

"You just did that to shut me up, didn't you?" I ask, hoping the hurt that I felt as the situation settled, wasn't detectable in my voice.

"Look at me," Fred says. I refuse and keep my eyes averted. "Belle, look at me." Fred says grasping my chin and making me look at him. "I didn't do it just to shut you up. But your nonsense ramblings happened to be perfect opportunity to kiss you." Fred's voice was so sincere along with the look in his eyes made me believe him.

"Yeah, well you could've stopped me anytime. I was making a fool of myself." I told him, pouting. Fred smiled and pulled me to him.

"Well it's cute to be honest. Beside I always think you're cute, for the record." Fred tells me. I blush, or maybe I didn't? With how much Fred has been causing me to blush today, I wasn't sure if I actually just blushed or it had been there the whole time.

"Yes that's fine and dandy you found it cute but I would rather not ramble aimlessly. I might end up saying something really embarrassing." I told him, wrapping my right arm around his waist. Fred brought up his left arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. I seemed to fit perfectly against him.

"Like what," Fred asks.

"I'm actually jealous of my sister." I say in almost a whisper. I felt guilty that I was envious of Sybil and really didn't want Fred to know. But like any other time he heard me.

"What," he asked shock clearly in his voice. "Why would you be jealous of Sybil?"

"Even with her blindness, she's not self-conscious. She saw, erm okay not saw but knew, what or who she wanted and jumped right in and went for it. I on the other hand, am close to losing what I want all because I'm afraid of rejection." I tell him, my eyes taking in the condition of the abandoned shack. Between the dust, dirty, and broken boards, I could defiantly see how it's rarely used.

"And what is it you want most, Belle." Fred asks letting me go and stepping in front of me.

"You," I mumble so low I doubt he heard it. He steps closer to me.

"Repeat that."

"You," I repeat a little louder.

"Are you positive?" He asks.

"A hundred percent,"

"Good, because I don't ever plan on letting you go." Fred tells me and leans down, smiling. I return the smile.

"So…What does this mean?" I ask leaning closer to him, our lips almost touching.

"That I get to beat off the guys who want _my_ girl." Fred says with pride before his lips connect to mine.

'_Where the hell are you Belle? Everyone is being round up for the castle,'_ my twin's voice invades my mind. My eyes widen as I pull back from Fred.

'_What? How can that be?'_ I question her back.

"What is it?" Fred asks, I hold up my hand.

'_Whatever you and Freddie-kins are doing has taken up all of the time, it seems my dear twin. Might want to return now,'_

"We have to go,"

"Why?" Fred questions.

"Sybil says it's time to go. Guess we'll have to meet them in the Great Hall. Guess everyone will get two surprises at dinner." I reply and grab his hand and pull him out of the supposedly haunted shack and back towards Hogwarts. Much like the way he had done to me earlier.

Before heading to the Great Hall for dinner, Fred and I headed to the Common Room. I was feeling a bit cold and wanted to get a jacket. Fred went up to his dorm to grab one of his, which Mrs. Weasley had made him. We were going to have a different approach. We are going to see if people would put it together, us being a couple, just by me wearing his F embroidered sweater.

"Here you go, Belle." Fred says handing me his sweater. I found what his mom did sweet, though he and his brothers complained a lot about it. It also made me wonder if my real mom would have done it. I'd have to write my godfather and ask him.

"Thanks," I smile at him. "Let's get this show on the road." I say to him as we step out of the portrait and I slip on the sweater. The walk down the stairs seemed to fly, okay maybe it was because I teased Fred and took off down the stairs and he chased me. Actually he was still chasing me.

"RosaBelle watch-," but I collide with someone and fell backwards into Fred's arms. "Watch where you're going Flint, you could've hurt her." Fred says to Flint as he brings me up.

"Maybe she should watch where she's going." Flint sneers then looks me over. I glare at him. I never liked Flint; especially after all the stories I've heard about how he treats his Quidditch opponents. "What's this," Flint says his eyes stopping at the F on my chest. "Wearing Weasley's sweater, Johnson? Just like your sister then? Thought you were the more sensible one, having sight and all,"

"Oh shove it Flint," I snap. "Fred is twice the person you'll _ever_ be." Flint's eyes widen.

"You speak," he says shocked. I nod.

"Thanks to Fred," Fred beams at this. I smile at him. "Now if you'll excuse us. I would like to see my sister." I say and enter the Great Hall.

"That was brilliant," Fred says as we sit in between Hermione and Ginny.

"No it wasn't Fred. Nothing happened," I tell him as I take my fork and steal Ron's pie from across the table. Taking a bite, I notice everyone is staring at me. "What?" I always take Ron's pie." I ask innocently, Fred laughs and steals some of my pie.

"Your-your-your," Ron stutters.

"I'm what?" I ask taking another two bites before someone spoke.

"Talking," Ginny says. "Normally," she elaborates. "How long have you been speaking?"

"Fred and I have been working on it for a couple weeks. Thought today would be the day to show you guys." I smile at them.

"Knew it would be Fred," Sybil says sitting across from me, George beside her.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah it was that or he'd take advantage of you and get you pregnant." Sybil replies. Four people began choking: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lee Jordan. Unfortunately the four had just picked up their cups to drink. "What," Sybil says in the same innocent way I had done minutes before.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hope you liked it.


End file.
